The Egg Cannon
The Egg Cannon (or '''Viteline Molecular Propulsor) is the final boss in ''Ultimate Omelette''. It is the fourth attempt of the Chickens to take over Earth. It's the second biggest boss in the series, dwarfed only by the Henterprise. It's width is roughly ~35,000 kilometers. The Egg Cannon attacks in many different ways, and gains new attacks each time 20% of its health is depleted. It also drops power-ups when this happens too. When the boss is defeated, it will explode into bits and the Earth will be saved. Strategy The Egg Cannon will always use the same pattern, gaining a new attack every time 20% of its health is depleted. #'''Chicken Wobble: The Egg Cannon will launch a bunch of armored chickens. This is the starting attack from 0%-20%. #'Orange Lasers': It will launch 3 instant orange lasers. This is the following attack starting from 20%. #'Red Ions': 5 bursts of 3 Random Red Lasers are shot towards the Hero. It comes after Orange Lasers and it will be used starting from 40%. It's recommended to not move around a lot in this attack as that will limit your area of movement. #'Egg Launch': It will launch a large egg similar to the Mother-Hen Ship without a yolk inside. You have to destroy parts of its shell to make it through. This comes after Red Lasers and it will be used starting from 60%. #'Yellow Shots': Random straight horizontal Yellow Lasers are fired from the Egg Cannon. This comes after the Egg Launch and it will be the final attack of the boss, after this it's going to loop back to the Chicken Wobbles. This attack is used after 80% of its health is depleted. Missiles are not recommended, because this boss has one million health. At most, they would be able to deplete 1% of its health. Because of that, don't waste them here unless you really need to. Other Versions 'Easter Edition' The Egg Cannon has sunflowers wrapped around it. 'Christmas Edition' In this edition, the machine is decorated with Christmas lights that cover it's firing area (weapon pods), and a big red bow, which covers the front of the ship. 'Thanksgiving Edition' The thanksgiving edition doesn't change the Egg Cannon directly, however now it shoots pumpkin-like eggs and dispenses armored turkeys. Trivia * The Egg Cannon is the 2nd to largest boss (1st is Henterprise) in the series, also using a strict attack pattern which no other final boss has had in the previous games. * After destroying the Egg Cannon, it completely blows up. However, a cutscene depicted it being somehow "revived" but then blowing up again. Same thing happens with the Henterprise. * InterAction studios stated that the Egg Cannon might return in Universe, although they said this back in 2014, so it might be unlikely now.. * Hen Solo stated that an egg from the Egg Cannon can cover the entire Earth. As seen in a cutscene, an egg is about one-third as large as the Egg Cannon, and assuming that the Egg Cannon is 7/10 hollow, then it would have about the volume of Earth (if compressed to a sphere). Thus, this makes it the 2nd largest boss. Gallery InnerEggCannon.png|The Egg cannon inside. InnerEggCannon2.png|The Egg cannon inside in a higher resolution. EggCannon2.png|The Egg cannon in a higher resolution.